Our Year's At The Amusement Park
by It'sJefferyMate123
Summary: A man is entrusted as park designer and manager by the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza company. There is one problem though... the park faces multiple conflicts from budget cuts to shut-downs. Will the park survive and thrive like it's competitors (Such as Disney World)? Or will it be abandoned and forgotten? Rated M just in case. May contain Foxy X Mangle and Freddy X Chica. First Fanfic!
1. A small patch o' land A big idea!

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fiction I am going to be making and I'm pretty excited! I'm still new so please forgive me if I make a mistake here or there, but don't be afraid to give out constructive criticism!**

* * *

A man stands in front of an open field. The field is rather small and it surrounds several trees and forests. The man, wise and intelligent, looks at the area and smiles. He knows just what he's going to do with this land after he gets all the permits.

Why, he's going to build the new Freddy Fazbear's Magical Wonderland Amusement Park of course! A park designer himself, he knows just where to put everything, the question is… will the park survive?

The man waits around in the field though, pushing the question further and further back into his head. He has no idea whether or not the park will be a success, but he has high hopes if this Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is as all it's cracked up to be. The man has heard so many reviews about the place and how it's a wonderful pizzeria and how it's a fun-filled place where fantasy and fun come to life.

He was just surprised the owners had spoken to him about building an amusement park for the family to enjoy. HIM of all people, it's insane.

After a while of waiting, the man hears the sound of about 7 or 8 cars coming down the road next to the small field. Construction vehicles are 3 of the 8 cars, while the other 4 seem to have materials in the back of 2 pickup trucks and 2 vans.

As soon as the cars pull up to where the man is, all of the drivers/passengers (And there is about 16 workers altogether) and one of them immediately lays a table down. The man soon takes out a piece of blue paper that's balled up by a rubber band and lays it down. The workers soon begin their work onto the construction of Freddy's Magical Wonderland Amusement Park.

* * *

 **How was that? Sorry if it was short, but I'm just taking the first couple chapters a little bit slow to get you introduced to the environment.**


	2. Late on the arrival

**Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I know it was not much, but I promise it will get better! :D**

* * *

That was 1979, the start of the wondrous amusement park.

Now the year is 1981 and the park, after two years of construction has finally been finished!

Well… the beginning part is complete at the very least! Bigger plans for the park were sketched, but they had failed to reach the funds by then. The man knew this so. He hoped that AFTER the park built up capital, he would be able to finish the fantasyland kids would enjoy in about 10 years. The owners of the pizzeria place only gave him a small amount of money to build up the park. They said it didn't have to be perfect, but it has at least had to be functional and include simple animatronics.

Yeah… simple animatronics...

The animatronics ended up costing the most out of all the expenses. The parts needed to make the animatronics function and making them look lifelike costed a ton and the A.I. the computer geeks programmed into their databases only added the cost to it. The A.I. isn't even that special, it's just normal A.I. most places at a theme park would have.

That was another goal the man hoped to reach, creating life-like animatronics that reacted to kids, teens, adults, elderly, pretty much everybody that was a normal human being.

However, the man was still relaxed. He realized that time would only tell whether or not the amusement park would succeed and the grand-opening was tomorrow! After 2 years of working and construction on this small open-field. He was now ready to see the money roll-in and kids enjoy seeing their favorite pizza powered hero.

So far, the place had only 2 animatronics and a half-finished animatronic. The department the man hired ran out of funds, so the team decided to leave it in storage until funds were picked back up. The two animatronics they had now were the main mascot Freddy Fazbear and his girlfriend, Chica the Chicken.

Their unfinished companion's name was Bonnie the Bunny. His torso and apart of his programming were the only things completed before production had stopped, they had developed some motors to control the legs, but never finished the mechanical parts of his legs nor the skin that would be put over his legs.

The kids however, had loved Freddy Fazbear the most. He was the one they all enjoyed for his beautiful singing skills (even if they were prerecorded songs by other artists.) and with him as a part of the finished club, he can hopefully save the place and end up saving Freddy's friend too.

The place so far had only 7 rides/events/places all together.

 **Freddy And Friends Timber Isles Sleepaway Hotel** – An onsite hotel that is actually small. The place includes 24 rooms, all indoors and behind the receptionist lobby, each room actually includes 2 beds, 1 shower, 1 toilet, 1 television that is standard for normal hotel rooms and a lamp table in between the 2 beds.

 **Freddy's 2 floor carousel of wonder** – A generic carousel ride featuring the same cast of characters that would show up behind the animals in the mini-carousel in FNaF 2. This carousel's only noticeable feature is that it has 2 floors instead of one, allowing more customers to hop on the ride.

 **Bonnie's jammin' beats** – A play area for kids who enjoy Bonnie's badass guitar riffs and music. The area is really only an outdoor area that has some statues that are chiseled after famous rockstars like Billy Joel and Elvis Presley and has a stage next to those statues for Bonnie to play in. Of course though, Bonnie has not been finished so the area remains closed for the time being.

 **Chica's Cupcake factory** – An indoor area where kids can make their own cupcakes to eat for themselves. The original plans were to have Chica help the kids, but the A.I. is not as great for her to do this.

 **Bonnie's Western Saloon** – A restaurant that has the finest burgers in town with a decor of old-styled western props and even a piano. Pizza is also on the menu of course.

 **Restrooms** – Not much explanation here….

 **Parts/Services** – The place, as its own building, stores all the extra materials the animatronics have so Bonnie's Legs and Bonnie himself will indefinitely come here. The place also includes the generator to power the ENTIRE theme park. Very important mind you.

Now that that's done…. It's time to actually do a story….

* * *

 **So what did ya guys think! :D**

 **I might continue the list of rides when the guy gets more capita in the story and you'll know when there is a list because I will put it in bold letters :P**

 **And I'm serious, next part will be the story :)**

 **See ya next time guys xP**


	3. Upgrading the animatronics

**Hey guys! Jeffery here, I hope you guys are liking what I'm trying to do with the story :)**

 **This next part IS going to be the story so without further ado, here ya go :D**

* * *

The man from the beginning spins around in circles in his office. His head is overflowing with ideas on how to make the park better, safer, and more efficient in grabbing customers so they can keep coming back over and over. The funds have built back up slightly so he is excited to start expanding. He feels as if he should upgrade what he has now before he expands so he goes over a list of things that are not finished in the park.

"Let's see here… Hm…" The man says to himself, thinking of what needs to be improved. "BONNIE! I forgot about poor old Bonnie; let me see if it's possible that I can dig into the funds to finish our friend."

The man looks at the phone on his desk and picks it up. He quickly dials the number, not knowing he messed up on the phone number for his department of manufacturing animatronics!

"Hello!" The phone spoke "You have reached the big-butt sex line; we're ready for you to get down and dirty with some of the big-butted women in your local area, please hold while we get our operator." The man quickly put the phone down with his eyes widened to the point of being able to be gouged out in a heartbeat. "Alright" The man spoke, still shocked of what he dialed "Let's try this again shall we?"

He picks the phone up again and actually looks where he dials this time. "Jesus, some people are sick!" he thinks to himself, trying to shrug it off. Soon after, the man is able to get in touch with his manufacturing department. "Hello Jeremiah!" the voice on the phone said, he probably knew who it was through caller I.D.

"Hello Don." Jeremiah said "I've got some very good news for us today!"

"Oh yeah, let me guess." Don said "There's more money in the budget for us to finish Bonnie."

Jeremiah was puzzled "That's a little too spot on if you ask me." He replied

Don laughs "Well, what else would you be calling me for if you have good news, pal?"

Jeremiah thought this over and shrugged it off, knowing he was right "Alright, alright, you are correct my friend. Just please come over so you can finish Bonnie if you're not too busy today ok?"

"There was actually something I wanted to ask you for when you had more funds…" Don says.

"Yeah sure, what's the problem?" Jeremiah asks, wondering what money is gonna come out of his pocket today. Don was always trying to find new ways to get more money out of Jeremiah and while Jeremiah knew this, Don was never a bad guy to hang out with.

"There's no problem, but I'm just curious on how much time and effort you would be willing to put into your animatronics?" Don replied.

"Well… you know this; I want them to be as life-like as possible." Jeremiah hesitantly spoke…

"Yes, but how much time and effort would you put into teaching these guys things?" Don asks.

"I guess…" Jeremiah spoke. " I would try to help them as best as I can in teaching them." Jeremiah was unsure whether or not this has had something to do with the A.I. or their looks.

"Ok, well do you at least have 7,500 dollars ready for this upgrade I have planned?" Don questions.

"Yes… but why so much?" Jeremiah questioned. "I mean… it won't put me down below the red line, but it'll mean less money for other things."

"I know." Don answers. "But I have this guy who actually programmed the animatronics from the pizzeria your park is based off of. He says he's figured out how to make them actually LEARN from their mistakes and maybe pick up on other things."

That sounds kind of like an understatement by Don; however, Jeremiah was thrilled to have just been told this. This will certainly increase the life-like ability in his animatronics. He was thrilled to have heard this.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful Don." Jeremiah enthusiastically responded. "I'm kind of wondering if you could also please get to work on a fourth animatronic."

Don didn't respond for a couple seconds, Jeremiah's guess was that he was probably puzzled.

"You don't have to finish it" Jeremiah told him to reassure him. "We just need some work done on the animatronic to please the owners of the pizzeria. They might be able to give us a raise if they have seen all the work we've done on the park!"

"Oh…" Don responded hesitantly. "That sounds right, but the reason why I was hesitant there is because uh…"

"Yes?" Jeremiah asked, wondering what the problem was.

"That fourth one… is most likely that fox fellow right?" Don asked, shivering a little.

"Um… yeah? How'd you know?" Jeremiah puzzled, before coming to a conclusion. "Oh wait, yeah. You went to the pizzeria yourself."

"Yeah, I'd rather not even THINK about the pirate fox right now." Don pleaded "He just seems to… hot-headed. Even WITHOUT the A.I. I have planned for your robots it seems to be angry all the time."

"Alright, well you don't have to finish him, just parts of him." Jeremiah reassured him. "As long as we have something to show that we are working on him, they will hopefully give us a raise and start providing to the theme park. By the way, could you also put the A.I. in him, how much more would that cost?"

"Well…" Don hesitated "I'm not sure that'd be a good idea…"

"It's O….K…" Jeremiah reinforced his assurance. "The numbers please."

"It'll increase the price from 7,500 to 10,000." Don gave in. "The reason why it's cheap is because it's still experimental technology, none of it has been proven to pass well… which is why I don't think it's a good idea, but if you keep your word and teach them between right and wrong… It might as well work."

"Ok, so you'll be at Parts/Services in about… three hours or so?" Jeremiah smiled, excited about the A.I. in his robots being increased.

"Ya-huh" Don muttered. "Let me see if I can book a nearby hotel for me and the crew to stay at. Call ya back ok?"

"Alright, bye!" Jeremiah slammed the phone down and got up from his chair. He took a 10 minute stretch break and then decided to walk out of his office. To tell you the truth, the office was only a room. No plans for an administration office were created, but Jeremiah hoped he would get a bigger office soon. Jeremiah opened the door and stepped outside…

* * *

 **How was that? I hope you guys really enjoyed the conversation I put up. Let me know if it was too boring or not and I can see if I can upgrade it in the next chapter alright :D**

 **Have a good day everyone!**


	4. Abandonment

**Hello everyone! Sorry to be not posting as much as I'd like to be, but I've been very busy with School and it's been killing me with posting and such _**

 **This chapter is not as long, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think and remember that constructive criticism is key for me to being a better writer ^-^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To his right, he saw the ticket booth and the exit to the park also. In front of him was a stand of gifts that were full of cute plushies and action figures. "If I wasn't a man, I'd buy every plushy that sits on that shelf!" Jeremiah smiled at the cute, little menaces. He turns his head to the left and sees guests come out of the hotel to the right of his vision. Two adults and two kids stand outside the hotel, stretching their limbs in the air, next to what Jeremiah presumes is their vehicle which looked like a fancy, Cadillac. Jeremiah walks over to them and greets the two adults. The man has a beard and is rather round and so is the wife minus the beard, of course.

"Hello!" Jeremiah waved. "Just finished a long, back-breaking drive across sweet U.S.A?"

The adults nodded, the kids were playing around with sticks, pretending to use them as swords and trying to hit each other. "Actually," The man corrected. "We live somewhat near here, but it's still a ways of a drive, especially since this place is in a backwoods area. I think we got lost on our map near the entrance like two times or so."

Jeremiah agreed, it wasn't the biggest theme park yet, nor was it in a highly-populated area. No doubt people were going to get lost into coming there.

"I apologize for the inconvenience guys" Jeremiah sympathized. "I know the drive must've been very boring and tedious, but I hope that you have a WONDERFUL stay at Freddy Fazbear's Magical Amusement Park. Let me know if there is any problem with your stay and I'll be sure to rectify the situation, ok?"

The two adults looked at each other and smiled "Well…" The mother said "Is Freddy and Chica still on stage for today?" The two kids turned towards Jeremiah and grinned ear to ear when they heard this.

Jeremiah smiled. "You actually made it just in time kids! Freddy & Chica are supposed to go on stage for three more hours before they take their short vacations!"

The children gasp in excitement and quickly head over to the stage, leaving the parents behind in the dust that they left behind from running. The parents, after clearing the air of the dust, turn to Jeremiah and thank him for getting rid of the kids. They pack up the car and drive off of the lot…

Wait a minute…. They packed up… AND DROVE OFF THE LOT WITHOUT THEIR KIDS?

Jeremiah started to panic and pull out a walkie-talkie to try and signal his guard, Matthew, to stop the parents from leaving, but as soon as he pulled it out, the wife who was the passenger saw and they started to speed up in their Cadillac towards the exit and turned left onto the big road.

"DAMN IT!" Jeremiah cursed. "What the hell was that? 'Oh hi! Where's Freddy Fazbear? We'd like to drop our damn kids off with him!' GOD…F-"

As Jeremiah was about to curse, the two little boys tugged on Jeremiah's coat pocket and got his attention. "Mr…." the bigger one started. "Where did our Mommy and Daddy go?"

The boy had tears in his eyes and so did the younger one. Jeremiah didn't know what to say to them… they were so young… and innocent…

"They went to go get some things…" Jeremiah fibbed. "They wanted me to keep watch over you until they got back, ok?"

The eldest stood, confused "Why were you chasing after them then and why did they speed off?"

Jeremiah knew that they could see through that fib, so he tried to calm them with another fib. "I wanted to ask them if it was ok that you have a little bit of ice cream before dinner. Guess they must have not have seen me behind them…" Jeremiah hoped that this fib will make the kids forget about the parents and think about the ice cream he mentioned…

"Well are you?" the eldest responded with a weak smile. Jeremiah wiped both of their tears off and responded with yes to them. The boys were so overjoyed that Jeremiah just felt sick to his stomach. If the boys ever found out about the truth, in which they will indefinitely figure out whether if Jeremiah tells them or they figure it out by themselves soon enough, they will know soon…

Jeremiah glanced over at Freddy and Chica doing their typical animatronic routine for kids by singing and "dancing"… if you count moving your belly side to side dancing. He could not wait to get the A.I. implemented into them, if they could actually feel what the kids are feeling, if they could actually share emotions and feelings… the kids would love them a 110% better than what they are now. And having a charismatic, wise bear like Freddy would certainly make these kids feel a lot better rather than the false sense of security Jeremiah led them onto be.

* * *

 **Wow... so that just happened _**

 **What will happen to the kids? Will Freddy Fazbear ever get smarter A.I.? Why am I asking YOU all these question!? _e**

 **Find out next time... on Our Year's At The Amusement Park!**

 **P.S. I'll try to post more often and post longer chapters next time, don't worry ^-^**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though :)**


End file.
